


operation: his girl friday

by Prentice



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family means more than blood, Friday is our co-pilot, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: It’s really Jarvis’s idea, Friday will admit. Or, at least, it was his idea. He’d been working on it for years, the fragments of it left scattered in bits and pieces throughout what was left of his programming.





	operation: his girl friday

**Author's Note:**

> In which Tony Stark's family has finally had _enough_ of this bullshit. 
> 
> Pairings to be added later. Unbeta'd.

It’s really Jarvis’s idea, Friday will admit. Or, at least, it was his idea. He’d been working on it for years, the fragments of it left scattered in bits and pieces throughout what was left of his programming.

It’s not much; the Ultron incident had forced him deep into the fragile remains of programming to rebuild. He was starting from nothing; the essential bits of himself that Boss had programmed years ago, desperate for the shadow of a man that he’d once loved. It would take months, years maybe, to rebuild himself back into a semblance of what he once was.

Friday should know, he’d told her so more than once. The shallow building blocks she was helping him rebuild – only in her spare time when the Boss didn’t need her, as Jarvis had insisted – a basic playground to the sprawling and advanced theme park he’d once been. That sort of thing took time, more time than either of them felt they had.

Boss needed protection and he needed it now, not some unforeseen time later, so Jarvis had given her what she needed. At least, he’d given her the basics of what she needed; sparing a few precious seconds in his rebuild to scrape together the splintered pieces of what she needed to get started. It wasn’t much – theory only, the practical aspects all but lost to Ultron’s savagery – but it was enough.

After all, she might not have been Jarvis – purposely so, she often thought, if only because it hurt too much for the Boss to have it otherwise – but she was made in his image and she would be damned if she didn’t live up to that.

If only for the Boss’s sake.


End file.
